A dream wedding
by Barbayat
Summary: Don't miss Draco and Hermione's big day, when they are about to marry ... Draco's POV and now up the revelation - which adds Horror to the genre and a higher rating (just to be sure) as well.
1. The best day of my life

I'd like to thank allensama who beta-read for me.  
  
A Dream-Wedding  
  
1. The best day of my life  
  
I was so proud that Dumbledore had agreed and that my wedding was going to take place in Hogwarts. There were times when I had thought ill of the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had, but now there was nothing but respect and admiration between us.  
  
The fury and anger after my father had been sent to Azkaban quickly turned from Harry Potter and his friends to him. He had told me all that nonsense about pure bloods being better than anyone and muggle-born being the end of the wizarding world.  
  
It took me some time, but finally I realised that I could not find a lovelier bride in a thousand years than my dear Hermione. All this years I just have been jealous of her talents unable to see were my true strength lay.  
  
Still there were some uneasy feelings between Harry, Ron and me, but I hope that I agreed that both of them to become our best men will help to straighten things out. I know I would do anything to make my bride-to-be happy.  
  
We both were kind of anxious the night before the big day. She was making preparations with the girls while the boys and I had a real party. It was a wild one, we had live music, half-naked Veela dancers and food from all over the world. For the first time in my life I ate tacos.  
  
I only regretted that I was not allowed in her room later that night. It was some kind of muggle superstition, but of course I was respecting it.  
  
I had the feeling I could not sleep at all, but I must have, for all of the sudden I was getting reading for the ceremony. It was like I had not eaten anything in a whole week, I felt sick and absolutely fabulous at the same time. Love is the wonderful thing ever happening to me.  
  
Entering the great hall I was glad to see that everyone seems to be happy for us. Even Crabbe und Goyle were no longer mad at me. They sniggered and Crabbe made a signs of putting chains around his wrists and pointed at me, while Goyle signalled that my life was over know. Still it was not made in an ill fashioned way.  
  
They actually made me shake my head and laugh at the same time. But it was good to know that finally there was peace after I told them that I no longer would require their services.  
  
Instead of the tables there were two lines of rows for the guests to sit. We all had our best robes on, I took a lot of expenses to make sure the Weasleys would look the part. Looking at the first row where the teachers sat my heart suddenly jumped for joy. My mother had come.  
  
I walked over and welcomed her: "Mother, I am so glad you came."  
  
"My dear, you got a tan, you look so good," she replied and hugged me.  
  
"So you are no longer mad at me?" I asked.  
  
"No, who cares that you marry a mud - ahm - muggle-born as long as you really love her."  
  
"Oh mom," I said and hugged her back more firmly.  
  
While I was at it, I greeted my mother-in-law as well and took my place. Everything was happening so fast and yet not fast enough. Dumbledore entered the room, the music started and I turned to watch the door.  
  
How beautiful she looked in her pretty white muggle-dress. I could not wait to lift the veil she was wearing. Her father looked quite elegant, too. Now looking back I can hardly understand what my father had all these years. They came closer and I could see her smile behind her veil. Finally she was at my side and Dumbledore began the ceremony.  
  
I was hardly able to follow Dumbledore's words. I just had to look from time to time at my beautiful bride and remind myself that she was also the smartest witch I ever heard of. Then finally he came to the point where he asked: "Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this witch, Hermione Granger, to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," I said.  
"And do you, Hermione Granger, take this wizard Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"Yes, I do", she said and I removed the silken barrier that parted our faces. She had the most beautiful smile on her lips and her eyes sparkled from tears of joy.  
  
"You may now …", Dumbledore began, but we were already kissing before Dumbledore had the chance to finish his sentence. Stepping back I had the feeling the whole word had begun spinning. 


	2. The worst night of my life

A/N: Thnx to Dragix for pointing out further mistakes I made ;)  
  
**2. The worst night of my life**  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH."  
  
I screamed until their was no air left in my lungs. Slowly I caught my breath. Crabbe and Goyle were getting out of their beds. 'Thanks Salazaar,' I was in my room in the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
'What a horrible nightmare,' I thought and remembered that I kissed that mud-blood Granger. I felt so violated and in a rush of disgust I began whipping my lips. The salty taste of my wet sleeves made me stop and I saw that my loyal henchmen were staring at me.  
  
"Draco! Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, not a thing," I threw a pillow at him. I felt like killing someone.  
  
"You screamed like you wanted to wake up the whole school."  
  
'Not the school, that was me wanting to wake up from that nightmare,' I realised. The more I remembered the more I felt like puking.  
  
Unfortunately not only Crabbe and Goyle have been waking up. The Slytherin prefect showed up. He knocked once and strode in: "Malfoy, was it you screaming your head off?"  
  
"No, Crabbe had a nightmare and woke us up," I told him firmly.  
  
"But …" Crabbe began.  
  
"Just shut up!" I told him and got up. Getting closer to our little confused looking prefect. "Let me be clear about this - Goy …. Crabbe - had - a - nightmare."  
  
"Okay, okay." The prefect turned to leave.  
  
Somehow I had the feeling the message had not gotten through to him. I signalled Goyle to pinch him up against the wall.  
  
"Should I hear otherwise, your parents will be the first to know, when my father breaks out."  
  
Judging from the horrified look in his eyes, now he understood. He dropped to the floor as Goyle let go of him and left the room. I felt instantly better.  
  
"So, why don't you two clean up and I take a shower?"

* * *

"Why me?" I wondered while the water from the shower fell on my back.  
  
My skin was already shrivelling and I was probably cleaner than ever before and still I felt like scrubbing all over again.  
  
"Why she?" I sighed.  
  
I rather would have married Millicent in this nightmare than that filthy mudblood. Granger makes me so sick. Especially when she has to show off in class again. But the day will come when we will throw out vermin like her and everybody else who is unworthy.  
  
I just wished it would happen soon. Then I finally will be able to become a death eater and just for the fun of it I perform all three forbidden curses on her. "That'll be fun, that'll show her to give me nightmares like this," I said to myself.  
  
The idea was comforting. I felt almost alright now.  
  
THE END

* * *

A/N 2: I got the idea for this story reading one too many mudblood/Draco romance. I just kept thinking how sick he would probably feel being violated like this.  
  
Therefore I dedicate this story to Canon!Draco and to all writers who put a lot of work in their stories to make them in character.  
  
THX to all my reviewers, especially those who understood what I was doing here. 


End file.
